The publications and other materials used herein to illuminate the background of the invention, and in particular, cases to provide additional details respecting the practice, are incorporated by reference.
Estrogens are increasingly used for the treatment of climacteric symptoms in women. Estrogens are shown to be beneficial also in the prevention of Alzheimer's disease (Henderson, 1997) and in the lowering of LDL-cholesterol values and thus preventing cardiovascular diseases (Grodstein & Stampfer, 1998). However, estrogen use increases the risk of uterine and breast cancers (Lobo, 1995). New therapies which would have the benefits of estrogens, but not the carcinogenic risks are requested. Selective estrogen receptor modulators (SERMs) have been developed to fulfill these requirements (Macgregor & Jordan, 1998). However, the presently used SERMs have properties which are far from optimal.
The international patent application PCT/FI00/00946 relates to a novel group of SERMs which are tissue-specific estrogens and which can be used in women in the treatment of climacteric symptoms, osteoporosis, Alzheimer's disease and/or cardiovascular diseases without the carcinogenic risk. Certain compounds can be given to men to protect them against osteoporosis, cardiovascular diseases and Alzheimer's disease without estrogenic adverse events (gynecomastia, decreased libido etc.). Of the compounds claimed in said international patent application, the compound 2-{2-[4-(4-chloro-1,2-diphenylbut-1-enyl)phenoxy]ethoxy}ethanol (referred to as compound No. 19 in said patent application) has shown a very interesting hormonal profile suggesting that it will be especially valuable for treating disorders in men, particularly for preventing osteoporosis in men.